Academia Kamii: La oscuridad del pasado
by eljefe2000
Summary: Kamii, una escuela para personajes de todos los lugares donde van a estudiar, un dia un grupo de villanos conocidos como la legion de villanos, llegan a capturar a todos los estudiantes y maestros, pero cuando todo esta perdido un héroe se alza, Tateyama Ayano, será nuestra ultima esperanza. Advertencia,Violencia y Lenguaje fuerte.
1. El ataque (Dominique Garcia)

Era otra mañana como cualquiera en Kamii, yo me había despertado temprano, al parecer Nunnally y Sora seguían dormidos, así que yo decidí salir a caminar un rato, tenia un presentimiento un tanto raro sobre este día. pero en fin, estaba caminando al patio donde normalmente veo las nubes, seguía extrañando a Naruko, me pregunto que estará haciendo en estos momentos, esos eran mis pensamientos mientras veía las nubes...

-Te sientes bien Viejo?- me pregunto logan mientras yo solo le sonreía-

-No, la verdad es que a veces me pregunto que será de los demás- le dije mientras el me veía serio- desde que llegamos aquí no hemos visto a los chicos- le dije mientras sonreía- también me preguntado que pasaría si el lograra encontrarnos- le dije mientras Logan se tensaba-

-Creo que seria nuestro fin, pero no se preocupe que nunca se imaginara que estamos en esta escuela, cambiando de tema, no ha visto a Savage, Elisa dice que no lo ha visto desde anoche- me dijo mientras yo pensaba-

-No, no lo he visto, pero creo que te diré si lo veo- le dije mientras seguía viendo las nubes-

Creo que después de eso me quede dormido por que después escuche una explosión que provenía de la entrada a Kamii...

-Pero que chingados..- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de petrificarme-

-Me extraño Jefe- me dijo el chico parecido a mi que estaba en la entrada de Kamii-

-Que paso aquí?- pregunto Ayano que acababa de llegar- ¿Quienes son ellos?- pregunto ella muy confundida, no creo que le parezca gracioso ver a alguien idéntico a mi romper la puerta de la escuela-

-Ayano, aléjate de el- grito Luigi apareciendo frente a ella- ¿Quieres que te derrotemos otra vez?- le dijo mientras sonreía macabramente el sujeto, que le hacia tanta gracia?-

-Yo diría que quienes deben rendirse son ustedes- dijo el mientras un hombre gordo encapuchado mandaba a volar de un golpe a Luigi, que había protegido bien a Ayano-

-Hola mostacho verde- dijo el hombre dejando ver su pelo rojo y cuernos-

-Bowser!- grite mientras lo veía aterrado, acaso se había aliado con el rey koopa y su ejercito-

-Atrápenlos- dijo el sujeto parecido a mi mientras Bowser mandaba a un grupo de lo que parecían ser niños con caparazón, los Koopas!-

-Les ayudo?- dijo sora llamando la Keyblade-

-Elegido de la llave espada, tengo una tumba con tu nombre- dijo otro encapuchado que resulto ser Xeanhort-

-Xeanhort- dijo Sora mientras peleaba con los sincorazones he incorpóreos- debí saber que eran ustedes los que estaban detrás de esto- dijo mientras veía con odio a su oponente-

-Hemos venido a capturar a sus amigos- dijo una voz conocida para el jefe-

-Puppetmon- dijo mientras lo veía- chicos, debemos encontrarlos- les dije pero me mandaron a volar-

-Tu no iras a ningún lado- me dijo el sujeto que era mi pesadilla-

-Ayano, corre, le grite mientras le daba mi mochila- salva al mayor numero de personas posibles- le dije mientras sonreía confiadamente- en la mochila esta algo que te ayudara a sobrevivir en caso de que fallemos- le dije mientras me ponía en posición de batalla- ahora Ayano era la ultima esperanza de Kamii-

Continuara...

Este es un pequeño regalo para el foro Anteiku, así como los mejores animes tienen ovas, aquí les dejo una pequeña ova de la Academia Kamii, como las obas de los animes este es un capitulo extra que no va ligado a la trama original aunque si tiene los sucesos que pasaron en Kamii en cuenta como una cronología, para las curiosas este era el regalo que les prometí, igual que en Kamii cada estudiante tendrá su capitulo y su narración, cada capitulo será narrado por alguien diferente, espero lo disfruten, y díganme si quieren una Ova de GB...


	2. La ultima esperanza parte 1 (Sora)

Había abandonado al jefe durante la pelea, pero debía salvarla, no podía dejarla ahí, sabiendo que algo malo estaba pasando...

-Nunnally- dije mientras entraba a la habitación, al parecer aún no la atacan los sin corazón-

-Sora, ¿Qué esta pasando?, escucho mucho ruido ahí afuera- me dijo algo preocupada-

-No puedo explicártelo ahora- le dije mientras la cargaba en mis brazos- debimos irnos, conozco un lugar seguro- le dije mientras la llevaba al laboratorio secreto del jefe-

En el camino nos encontramos a Hiro, al parecer buscaba a Baymax, pero ahora no podíamos buscarle, así que me lo lleve a la fuerza al lugar seguro...

-Hey ¿Por que me has traído a la fuerza?, yo necesito encontrar a Baymax- me dijo Hamada queriendo ir a buscar al malvavisco-

-Escucha, ahí afuera esta el apocalipsis si quieres salir adelante, pero si mueres no digas que no te lo advertí- le dije mientras lo veía seriamente- eres un héroe Hamada, compórtate como tal- le dije mientras ponía un semblante enojado- quiero que cuides de Nunna, yo tratare de volver lo antes posible- le dije mientras tomaba su hombro- Nunna, te prometo que volveré por ti- le dije mientras sacaba un siempre juntos que hice para ella el otro dia- en mi isla, esta pequeña estrella echa con la piel del paupu, significa que no importa donde estemos cada uno, siempre estaremos juntos- le dije mientras le besaba la frente y salia corriendo a buscar a Ayano-

No me tomo mucho encontrarla, ella estaba detrás de Kate junto con Feliks, Toris, Lovino y el profesor Carreido, frente a ellos había muchos sin corazones con ellos estaba Wario y un enmascarado que me hacia sentir odio, Wario disparo la maquina que yo conocia bien...

-Corran- les grite, ellos corrieron, pero la maquina iba a dar en Feliks, cuando Toris recibió el impacto convirtiéndose en un trofeo-

-Toris!- grito Feliks desesperado, pero no podía dejar que lo capturaran a el también-

-No hay tiempo, si te quedas solo lograras que su sacrificio sea en vano- le dije mientras el corría-

Llegamos al lugar secreto y les dije...

-Ustedes entren, yo los detendré un rato, nos vemos adentro- les dije mientras ellos se metían al pasadizo-

-No deberías mentirle a las personas- escuche una voz tétrica que por alguna razón me hacia sentir odio-

-Vanitas- dije rápidamente- un minuto, ¿Cómo se tu nombre?- le pregunte mientras este sonreía, pero por alguna razón este tipo se parecía a mi-

-Me gustaría responder eso, pero mi maestro quiere hablar contigo antes- me dijo antes de que un golpe me hiciera perder el conocimiento-

Ayano, todo esta en tus manos... no nos falles ahora...

Continuara...

Allí esta una referencia al SoraxNunnaly, yo no pensé en eso hasta que en el foro mencionaron que se veían adorables y shippeables, así que con su permiso les doy una referencia a esta linda pareja...


	3. La última esperanza parte 2 (Ayano T)

Yo corría con aquella mochila extraña, no sabia lo que tenia dentro, pero aun recordaba lo que Dominique me había dicho... "en la mochila esta algo que te ayudara a sobrevivir en caso de que fallemos"... estaba tan concentrada que no vi cuando choque con Takenouchi...

-Oye, deberías fijarte por donde vas Ayano- me dijo mientras se levantaba-

-Unas cosas negras nos están atacando, Dominique, Sora y Luigi...- me calle al ver como se ponía pálida-

-Corre- me dijo mientras retrocedia- yo me encargare de el- dijo mientrras se abalanzaba contra lo que estubiera atras de mi- corre, yo detendre a Piedmon- me dijo mientras trataba de distraer al payaso que tenia dagas-

Yo corrí dejando a la Takenouchi atrás, puede que no me cayera muy bien, pero se había sacrificado por mi... después de un rato me encontré a Kate que estaba pasando por ahí, sin tiempo que perder la arrastre, luego se nos unió el profesor Carreido, Lovino Feliks y Toris, pero en un momento un enmascarado y un tipo gordo con bigote extraño nos cerraron el paso...

-Tu no irás a ningún lado si no nos das esa mochila- dijo el enmascarado mientras estiraba la mano- se una buena chica- dijo mientras se acercaba-

-No de un paso más- dijo Kate tensando su arco y flecha-

-Si quieren pelea, pelea tendrán- dijo mientras más bestias negras de ojos amarillos salían-

-Despidan se de este mundo mocosos- dijo ese gordo apunto de disparar la máquina-

-Corran- escuche a Sora gritar cuando aquella máquina se disparó, nosotros corrimos, pero le iba a dar a Feliks, de no ser por que Toris intervino quedando el en el radio de alcanzar de la máquina-

-Toris!- grito Feliks desesperado, pobre, como me hubiera gustado ayudarlo, pero si nos quedábamos su sacrificio sería en vano-

-No hay tiempo, si te quedas solo lograras que su sacrificio sea en vano- le dijo Sora a Feliks, haciéndolo entrar en razón y volviendo a correr a todo lo que dábamos-

Llegamos a la parte baja del edificio y Sora abrió una especie de pasadizo secreto, ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía de esto si soy la Directora?, no era momento para mencionar ese asunto...

-Ustedes entren, yo los detendré un rato, nos vemos adentro- nos dijo haciendo que nos metiéramos al pasadizo, pero algo me decía que ya no lo veríamos más-

Al entrar vimos que ahí estaban Hiro, Nunnaly, Luigi (N/A: del que nadie se acuerda), las profesoras Bonnefoy y Kirklan, Fuko y Mateo... es decir Matthew...

-Alguien sabe que esta pasando?- pregunto Matthew mientras parecía preocupado- no encuentro a Kuma y al parecer el Apocalipsis esta sucediendo ahí afuera- dijo mientras nos veía-

-Silencio- dijo Luigi mientras se paraba en medio de todos- Yo Luigi Segaly Bros, uno de los Hermanos Mario, tengo la respuesta a esto- nos dijo mientras todos desconcertados pero intrigados lo veían- mi jefe, oculto un libro muy valioso para cualquier ser vivo en el universo, sea malo o bueno, ellos quieren ese libro, pero para eso deben acabar con los protectores del libro, ósea, Dominique, Logan, Sora, Takenouchi, Rachel y yo- dijo mientras sonreía, entonces recordé algo-

-Como sobreviviste?- le pregunte mientras este parecía avergonzar se- huiste, los abandonaste como un cobarde y luego salvaste tu vida- le dije mientras el solo me veía asustado-

-Yo...- dijo tomando su gorra- eran demasiados, eran más fuertes que de costumbre, si me quedaba yo- dijo mientras yo me enojaba más-

-Eran tus amigos- le dije mientras lo tomaba de la playera-

-Ayano, tranquilízate- dijo Lovino mientras trataba de calmarme, raro en el siendo como es-

-No nos sirve de nada perder la calma en momentos como este- dijo el profesor Carreido mientras comía de sus palomitas mágicas-

-Escuchen, no sólo fue aquí el ataque, fue a nivel masivo- nos dijo Luigi mientras mostraba unas luces de color rojo y unas negras- las rojas son los sectores donde hay guardianes de pie- dijo mientras nos veía serio- y las negras son los sectores que han caído- nos dijo mientras yo veía que sólo quedaban tres luces contando Kamii-

-Puedes pedir que vengan a ayudarnos- le dije mientras este se tensaba-

-Ya lo hice, pero las señales de teléfono están muertas y los comunicadores tampoco funcionan- me dijo mientras yo me asustaba- me temo que nosotros somos la última esperanza de la humanidad- nos dijo mientras nos veía, creo que no es nada alentador ver que tantos sujetos sin poderes o forma de luchar, son la última esperanza-

Continuara...

Aqui está capítulo nuevo de la Ova de Kamii, estoy un poco triste por que al parecer van a operar a mi amigo Luis la semana que entra y me ha encargado a sus personajes (Sora, Rachel, Takenouchi), para colmo mañana operan a mi tía y tengo muchos nervios, nos vemos en otro capítulo o en el foro Anteiku...


	4. Dementiras y engaños (Luigi Segaly Bros)

Todos me veían como si esperaran que yo tuviera un plan, por que no le preguntan a Hiro, el es el genio...

-Vamos Segaly, solo respóndeles- dijo el sujeto de mi cabeza-

-Callate Mr. L- le dije mientras todos me veían raro- bien, tengo un plan, pero necesito de su ayuda- les dije mientras pensaba que después de esto me iban a odiar- escuchen, Escuchen, Hiro se quedara a cuidar a Nunnaly- dije mientras sonreía, este plan funcionaria-

-Mientras nosotros salimos no?, no me parece buen plan- dijo el profesor Carriedo-

-Ustedes huirán mientras Lovino y Mateo sirven de distracción- dije mientras los veía con una Sonrisa- ellos serán la carnada, ahora ha trabajar- les dije mientras ellos asentían-

-Vamonos- dijo Ayano mientras se iban-

-Nuestro plan va de maravilla- escuche a aquella bestia hablar dentro de mi cabeza-

-Solo procura no echarlo a perder Segaly- me dijo Mr. L, como si no lo supiera-

-Solo callense los dos- dije con dolor de cabeza por los regaños de ambos alteregos- harán que descubran todo- dije mientras me disponía a salir-

Afuera estaban varios villanos, era el momento...

-Oigan ustedes, malditos estúpidos- les gritaba Lovino mientras el resto escapaba-

-Corran- pensé mientras me iba a otro lado distinto al que huían, me oculte en un pasaje secreto-

Al quedar oculto de la vista, ordene a hermanito que saliera... Disculpen, creo que no les he presentado al hermanito, es mi Mecha con la forma de mi cabeza... como sea, hermanito salió y, justo como lo había planeado, los villanos pensaron que quería huir sobre el, al destruir a hermanito pensaron que estaba muerto por un muñeco con mi forma, que yo mismo hice, estaba echo cenizas y una de mis gorras quemada...

-Al fin, ese mostacho verde murió- sigue soñando bowser-

-Ahora todo depende de mi, espero que no me crean un cobarde...- pensé mientras me dirigía a buscar ayuda- pero sirvo más si me creen muerto- seguí caminando esperando hallar un poco de ayuda-

Continuará...

*Perdonen la demora, unos atrasos técnicos, no volverá a pasar XD... próximo capítulo, punto de vista de Nunnaly...


	5. Corazones de luz (Nunnally Vi Brittania)

Podía sentir la tensión de mi compañero, Hiro estaba nervioso, yo solo tomaba con cariño él siempre juntos de Sora, debía ser fuerte...

-Parece que ya no hay nadie- escuche a Hiro decir aquello sumamente nervioso-

-Estaremos bien- Yo sonreía, alguien tenía que ser la voz de la serenidad-

Senti como el joven Hamada me cargaba mientras salíamos de ahí, pero pude sentir que se paralizaba al salir, podía sentir la brisa y el olor a metal y concreto quemados.¿Qué había pasado?

-En este momento envidio tu ceguera Nunnally- pude oír que Hiro se escuchaba abrumado y enojado- iré por tu silla, no tardó- me dejo con cuidado en el suelo-

Pude escuchar la rapidez con la que bajaba, si pisar contra el metal, tras unos minutos lo escuche regresar, se sentía que algo malo le había pasado al instituto, pero a Hiro parecía importarle más mantenerme a salvo de momento...

-A donde iremos?- Hiro aún tenso parecía pensar en la respuesta-

-A un lugar seguro- solo podía oler aquellos olerse y podía imaginarme la escuela echa pedazos y Sora...-

No debía pensar en eso ahora, debía ser positiva, pasaron varias horas antas de que Hiro dejara de andar, podía oler algo parecido a revistas nuevas...

-Ven Nunnally- Hiro me metió al lugar, no necesitaba ver para saber que era una casa grande debido al eco-

-Es una casa grande no?, el eco la delata- Hiro me depósito en el sofá, parecía que pensaba si responder algo a eso o no-

-Es de mi amigo Freddy, es esta de viaje con sus padres, me deja usar la casa- valla, es bueno ver que aún ahí gente rica no corrupta por el poder-

-Que vamos a hacer?- Yo sonreía tratando de encontrar que podíamos hacer ante esta situación-

-Vamos es mucha gente,- un minuto, me está excluyendo de la operación?- tú te quedarás aquí, le prometí a Sora que cuidaría de ti- entendía su punto, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados-

-No Nunna, no puedo...- me levante furiosa y tome al chico de la playera-

-Ya me canse Hamada, de ti, de Sora y de mi maldito hermano, puedo cuidarme sola- el chico estaba asustado podía sentirlo, pero una enorme adrenalina que no era capaz de explicar recorría mi cuerpo- ahora, cuál es el plan?- Hiro suspiró derrotado antes de contarme su plan-

-Como planeas luchar?- el tenía razón, como pelearía yo?-

"Usa tu corazón Nunna-Chan" esa voz, Sora?

-Mi... Corazón?- al decir eso puse mis mano en mi corazón- pero que es esto- pude sentir una enorme fuerza desde mi corazón, mientras sentía el asombro de Hiro-

-Nunnally, tienes un arma parecida a la de Sora en tus manos- podía oír el tono impresionado de Hiro-

Empece a parpadear un poco, era como una llave, pero tenía un mango rosa como una espada, además de tener un llavero con forma de ala-

-Es peculiar- Hiro me observó con asombro en su rostro-

-Nunnally... Puedes ver!- Tan centrada estaba en la situación que no noté que estaba viendo otra vez, como era posible?-

"Siempre juntos" volví a escuchar su voz, como si esto fuera gracias a él...

-Sora... Gracias- Hiro no parecía comprender lo que sucedía, ni por qué decía eso- vamos a salvar al mundo- tenía el valor de Sora de mi lado y lo iba a usar-

 **Muchos recuerdos con esta historia, como sea, un retraso muy grave, lo sé y estoy consciente, pero en fin, por ese lugar donde tuvimos tanta diversión...**


End file.
